Cuando encontré el paraíso de girasoles
by The Nova 6
Summary: El pequeño Rusia, o Moscú en su época, siempre soñaba con un paraíso bañado por la luz del sol, cálido y lleno de girasoles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Siempre ha creído que ese lugar sólo existía en sus sueños, pero ¿qué pasará cuando lo encuentre de verdad, muy lejos de su casa?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CUANDO ENCONTRÉ EL PARAÍSO DE GIRASOLES<span>**

* * *

><p>Cuando Rusia apenas era el Principado de Moscú, un diamante en bruto que estaba aún construyéndose a sí mismo, era poco conocido en Europa. Por eso, nadie podría haber adivinado que iba a viajar tantísimos kilómetros, recorriendo aquel enorme continente que se extendía ante él, hasta llegar a…¿cómo le habían dicho que se llamaba ese sitio? Ah, <em>Ispaniya. <em>Le gustaba el nombre, y el pequeño Iván tenía muchísima curiosidad. Le habían dicho que estaba muy al sur, que allí no hacía frío y que no necesitaría usar tanta ropa como llevaba usualmente.

Aquello fue lo que convenció definitivamente al eslavo, antes receloso y poco dispuesto a emprender aquel viaje. En sus sueños siempre se veía a sí mismo en un sitio cálido, con cielos azules y un sol esplendoroso, y un enorme campo de girasoles, que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Algo que era imposible de encontrar en su fría y a veces hostil casa. Así que, en aquel año de 15XX, la delegación diplomática moscovita se puso en marcha.

Iván contó minuciosamente el tiempo que tardaron en llegar, y en el momento exacto en el que le dijeron que habían entrado en la llamada Península Ibérica, habían pasado casi diez días desde su salida de Moscú. Y en una ciudad llamada Pamplona (Iván se había reído mucho al escuchar aquel curioso nombre y estuvo repitiéndolo varias veces. Era muy chistoso) les recibió, para sorpresa del pequeño eslavo, un adolescente de pelo castaño, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos verdes llenos de vitalidad y energía. Tenía en el rostro una gran sonrisa, con la que dio la bienvenida a todos los componentes de la delegación. Desde el primer momento, le gustó a Iván. Le recordaba un poco a ese niño que vivía cerca de él, Lituania, aunque éste tenía el pelo más corto y era algo más mayor.

-¡Hola! -le dijo el chico, agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura-. Me llamo España, tú debes de ser…¿Moscú, era?

-Sí, soy _Moskva_ -respondió Iván, sonriendo de vuelta. La expresión del chico, de _Ispaniya, _era contagiosa, era difícil no sonreír al verle a él-. Pero mi nombre humano es Iván, prefiero que me llames así…¿cuál es tu nombre humano?

-Antonio -respondió el mayor, estrechándole la mano al niño. Iván se sonrojó de puro gusto. Aquella mano estaba muy cálida, nada que ver con las de la gente de su casa. Sintió que podría estar cogiéndola durante horas enteras.

Después del recibimiento, Antonio les dijo que les llevaría a una ciudad llamada Toledo, situada un poco lejos de allí, y les pidió disculpas por no haber podido conseguir que el rey Carlos estuviese allí para recibirlos en persona. Pero rápidamente le respondieron que no le importaba, que después de un viaje tan largo, recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros más no les molestaba en absoluto.

De ese modo, la comitiva continuó viajando, ahora en varios carruajes y escoltados por soldados españoles. Su paso era lento, así que Iván, que había subido al mismo carruaje que Antonio, según palabras del español porque ellos, como países, tenían su propio transporte, pudo pasar tanto tiempo como quiso mirando por la ventana. Aquello...aquello era maravilloso. Cielos despejados, calor, flores por todas partes, pájaros volando en bandadas por el cielo, unas extrañísimas estructuras blancas con aspas delineadas en el horizonte y campos extensísimos de trigo…¿qué clase de paraíso era aquel? ¿Siquiera podía existir un sitio tan perfecto como ése?

-Antonio… -dijo Iván, con timidez, y ocultando la boca tras la bufanda. A pesar de llevarla puesta, como su ropa era bastante ligera, no tenía calor-. Tu casa...tu casa me gusta muchísimo…

-¿Sí? -se emocionó el otro chico, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Bueno, supongo que vivir al sur te permite tener unas tierras tan preciosas como éstas. Puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como desees, Iván.

-Podría quedarme toda mi vida -dijo el niño, de corazón, sin perder el leve rubor de su cara. Su corazón estaba muy feliz, podía notarlo. Antonio le revolvió el pelo, lo cual le hizo soltar una risita. _Ispaniya _no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de los países que había conocido hasta ahora. Era abierto, cálido, agradable y muy amistoso. Sería fantástico si pudiera hacerse amigo suyo y serlo para siempre. Incluso por un momento deseó que sus hermanas hubieran podido estar ahí con él para poder ver lo que él veía.

-Gracias, pequeño Moscú -le respondió España, con un guiño. El joven principado se lo devolvió, tras lo cual continuó de pie, mirando sin cesar por la ventana. Quería asegurarse de grabar en su memoria todo aquello.

Dos días después llegaron a Toledo. La ciudad, construida en un alto y rodeada por un foso, se alzaba imponente, y sobre todas las casas, un edificio colosal dominaba todo el paisaje.

-¿Te gusta, Iván? -preguntó Antonio, al ver la ilusionada cara de Iván mientras atravesaban la puerta de la Bisagra, que daba acceso a Toledo.

-¡Claro! -respondió el niño-. Esta ciudad de...Toledo, ¿no? como la has llamado, es muy curiosa, ¿qué es ese castillo de ahí? Parece que se quiere comer la ciudad…

-Eso es el Alcázar, si quieres puedo llevarte a visitarlo mientras tu gente se entretiene con el rey Carlos, las recepciones son muy aburridas -dijo, con una sonrisa cómplice, arrancándole otra risa al pequeño eslavo, que inmediatamente dio el sí a visitar el Alcázar. Pero aquello no fue antes de que tuvieran que acudir sí o también a presencia del monarca, por asuntos de protocolo.

Aquello era lo único, que Iván hubiese visto hasta ahora, en lo que _Ispaniya _era igual que él. En la elegante sala del trono del rey Carlos había un montón de nobles y otras personalidades. Antonio le animó a presentarse ante los reyes, y eso hizo el niño. Avanzó, nervioso pero decidido, e hizo una leve reverencia ante Carlos e Isabel. Ambos monarcas eran más jóvenes que el príncipe Basilio, y tenían un agradable rostro, aunque el del rey era algo raro.

Recordando cómo debía presentarse, Iván tomó aire y dijo:

-Me siento muy honrado de poder presentarme ante Vuestras Majestades, rey Carlos y reina Isabel. Soy el Principado de Moscú, y...eh, es un gran honor poder encontrarme aquí hoy.

Hizo otra reverencia y se retiró. Vio que la reina Isabel le dedicaba una leve sonrisa y se alegró de haberlo hecho bien. Buscó rápidamente con la mirada a Antonio y lo descubrió a poca distancia, haciéndole señas para que fuese hasta él. El niño correteó entre la multitud allí reunida y llegó al lado del otro muchacho.

-¿Sabes que eres uno de los pocos que se ha aprendido el protocolo? La mayoría se olvida y queda balbuceando cosas ahí delante, está claro que estas cosas se te dan mejor que a ellos -le dijo en voz bajita.

-Bueno, es que ya estoy bastante acostumbrado. En mi casa no hay ningún rey, sólo un príncipe, pero las cosas son bastante parecidas...con la diferencia de que las caras de los nobles de allí son muy avinagradas. Tus reyes son muy diferentes del príncipe Basilio. Aunque él también es muy bueno -respondió Iván-. Eh, ¿podemos salir? Quería visitar la ciudad y...ver más cosas de tu casa.

-Claro que sí -respondió Antonio-. De hecho, voy a llevarte a un sitio del que estoy muy orgulloso, y siempre que puedo voy allí a perderme en mis pensamientos y a estar tranquilo. Está un poco lejos de aquí, pero te aseguro que merece la pena.

Aquella noche la pasaron en Toledo, precisamente en el Alcázar. Después de recorrerlo de arriba abajo, Antonio le preguntó a Iván si quería una habitación para él solo o prefería quedarse en la suya, a lo que el niño respondió que le gustaría que estuviesen juntos. Así que el español lo llevó a sus aposentos, que para sorpresa del moscovita eran parecidos a los suyos, aunque éstos eran bastante más lujosos y hogareños. La cama era enorme y muy mullida, y en cuando la mejilla de Iván se apoyó en la almohada se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, el eslavo se despertó, ya que los rayos de sol le dieron directamente en la cara. Al levantarse vio que _Ispaniya _no se encontraba allí. ¿Qué hora sería? No quería levantarse demasiado tarde. Saltó de la cama, se alisó el pelo todo lo que pudo y se puso las botas. Tenía que buscar al otro chico, teniendo cuidado de no perderse en el Alcázar. Pero por suerte lo encontró nada más salir de la habitación, iba hacia él con una bandeja llena de comida.

-¡Ah, buenos días, Iván! No te he despertado antes por si querías dormir más, así que he pensado que podría esperar al desayuno. ¿Te apetece algo de esto? -le preguntó, mostrándole la bandeja. Había un par de hogazas de pan con queso y dos enormes jarras de leche. Un desayuno sencillo, pero que para Iván era más que suficiente. Comieron juntos en la habitación, y después Antonio le sorprendió con una noticia bomba.

Había obtenido permiso para ir al sur con él y enseñarle aquellas tierras. España sabía las ganas que tenía el pequeño de visitar su país y no pensaba privarle de hacerlo. Y nada más ver la cara de ilusión que puso el moscovita, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

-Y ese lugar que dices…¿está muy lejos? -preguntó el eslavo, mientras se recostaba cómodamente en el asiento del carruaje que iba a transportarlos a través de los campos de la Mancha hacia el sur.

-Para nada, mañana habremos llegado, si no sucede ningún contratiempo -le prometió Antonio-. Te va a encantar, ya verás.

Por suerte para ambos, no tuvieron ningún problema durante el viaje. Y al día siguiente, casi al mediodía, Antonio mandó que detuviesen el carruaje.

Iván estaba algo adormilado, así que se desperezó lentamente al notar el frenazo.

-¿Eh? Hum…¿qué pasa, hemos llegado ya? -preguntó, reprimiendo un ligero bostezo. Aquella noche no había podido dormir tan bien.

-Sí, hemos llegado. Estamos cerca de la ciudad de Córdoba, pero no es exactamente la ciudad lo que quiero enseñarte. Venga, baja del carruaje y prepárate a disfrutar de la vista.

El ruso abrió rápidamente la portezuela y bajó de un salto. Al levantar la cabeza, se quedó paralizado. Literalmente. No pudo moverse del sitio. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca formó una O casi perfecta. Parpadeó, por si quizás sus ojos o su mente estaban jugándole una mala pasada. Pero no, era real.

Los girasoles, abiertos en su plenitud y todos mirando al sol, llegaban casi hasta el borde del camino, donde Iván se encontraba. Y el inmenso campo se extendía hacia la izquierda, hacia delante, hacia la derecha. Mirase a donde mirase, Iván sólo veía una marea amarilla de millones de girasoles, incluso la pequeña colina situada a lo lejos estaba completamente cubierta de ellos.

-...Esto...esto… -balbuceó, incapaz de articular dos palabras seguidas. Notó todo su cuerpo comenzar a temblar sin poder contenerse.

-Esto es lo más bonito que tengo en mi casa, Iván -dijo Antonio, que también había bajado del carruaje y se le había acercado por detrás-. ¿Te gusta?

Algo explotó dentro del ruso, o al menos así lo sintió Iván, y al segundo siguiente tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalarle por las mejillas sin parar, salpicando el suelo cuando caían. Aquello era lo que soñaba todas las noches. Aquel paraíso lleno de calor, luz, color y girasoles. Lo tenía ante sus ojos. _Ispaniya _era el Edén de sus sueños.

-Yo...yo… -sollozó mientras se le escapaban varios hipidos. Antonio lo miró, preocupado. Nadie había reaccionado así al contemplar aquel campo.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Iván? -le preguntó, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. El pequeño se estremeció.

-N-no, no me ocurre nada, es sólo que...que yo siempre he soñado con este sitio, sueño que me encuentro en un campo inmenso, plagado de girasoles por todas partes, y la luz del sol y el calor me envuelven, un paraíso donde me siento feliz y siempre he querido vivir en un lugar así…y ahora me encuentro en ese campo...

En la cara del niño se dibujó la sonrisa más grande y sincera que jamás hubiera asomado a aquel rostro, a pesar de que las lágrimas no paraban de caer desde sus ojos violetas. Y no era para menos.

Antonio se había quedado callado, impactado y emocionado por aquella revelación. Una cosa era que su campo gustara, y otra muy distinta, que aquel niño venido de tierras muy lejanas soñara con él.

-Pues si quieres...podemos entrar y pasar un rato agradable aquí, ¿qué me dices? -le preguntó. Iván casi saltó de alegría.

-¡Pues claro que quiero! Antonio, muchísimas gracias por haberme traído aquí -le dijo, abrazándole muy fuertemente por la cintura, y sollozando con la cabeza enterrada en su estómago. El español, enternecido, abrazó al pequeño eslavo y le acarició suavemente la cabeza, a lo que Iván respondió alzando la cabeza y mirándolo. La sonrisa del niño se llevó por completo a Antonio.

-¡No perdamos tiempo entonces! -cogió una de las manos de Iván y lo condujo entre los girasoles. El pequeño tocó uno de ellos con la otra mano, y sus pétalos le hicieron cosquillas en la palma. Se estremeció, riendo, y se dejó llevar por Antonio. Había valido la pena ir a _Ispaniya_. Si hubiese insistido en quedarse, se habría arrepentido de por vida. Porque allí había encontrado por fin la tierra que tantos años había estado presente en sus sueños. Y no sólo había encontrado el campo de girasoles bañado por la cálida luz del sol, sino también a otro país, que Iván esperaba que fuese su amigo durante mil años más.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIN<span>**


End file.
